


Chocolate

by aspiringauthorintraining



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining
Summary: "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" he scoffed, in disbelief."Well, you are being a little irrational right now, love." she told him, crossing her arms. "I said it was an accident."





	Chocolate

“How many more times do I have to say, I’m sorry?” 

“I don’t know. Try a hundred more times, and ask me again,” he snapped, sarcastically.

(Y/N) couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her husband’s antics, who saw her silent action.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” he scoffed, in disbelief.

“Well, you are being a little irrational right now, love.” she told him, crossing her arms. “I said it was an accident.”

“Oh, and it wasn’t an accident when I did the same thing last month?” he huffed, turning his attention to stabbing the mashed potatoes on his plate.

James and Sirius sat across the table, watching interestedly at their friends, who were currently were fighting in the middle of the cafe they were meeting up at.

“That was because I was on my period. You know how I get during that time.” she explained, reaching for his face.

He lightly slapped her hands away. “Well, it’s my time of the month too, so I guess that makes it okay then.”

“That explains a lot.” Sirius whispered to James, but not quietly enough.

Remus glared at his friend, not appreciating the side commentary, making Sirius gulp in fear.

“Sorry, please continue.” he said, directing his attention back to (Y/N).

“So you’re acknowledging the fact that you basically have a period every month?” (Y/N) joked, making James and Sirius spit out their juice laughing.

They immediately quieted down, seeing the death glare Remus sent them.

“I would have liked it if you checked first, before doing it.”

“Do what?” James asked Sirius, who just shrugged.

“How did you feel when you found out I did it, last month?” Remus continued, pouting.

“I was disappointed that you tried to hide it, and in our bed, of all places. I had to throw out the sheets.” (Y/N) replied, frowning slightly.

“So how did you think I felt when I walked in on you doing the same thing today, when I got back from the store.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

James and Sirius’ eyes were bulging out of their sockets. 

“On their bed?”

“He walked in on her doing what?” 

“You’re supposed to ask for permission before cheating? Isn’t not asking implied?”

“So they both cheated on each other?”

(Y/N) and Remus stared at their friends, who talked to themselves animatedly, jumping to conclusions.

“Wait!” She put up her hand to stop them. “Cheating, what are you talking about?”

Remus looked at his friends, confused as well.

“Well, um…” James looked to Sirius for help.

“You said you walked in on her cheating. And she found out you cheated on her last month, and she had to throw away the sheets that you did it on.” Sirius blurted out.

“What?!” (Y/N) and Remus shouted in unison. 

They looked at each other, puzzled, until it hit them. James and Sirius could only stare in confusion, when the two in front of them started to laugh uncontrollably.

“You guys thought we-“ (Y/N) laughed, gasping for air.

“Good one, guys.” Remus chuckled.

After a good minute, Remus was finally able to calm down, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

“No, you idiots.” he said, as he reached for his wife’s hand to calm her down, from her continued giggling. “We never cheated on each other, nor caught each other sleeping with someone.”

James and Sirius sighed in relief.

“So then, what were you guys talking about?”

“Yeah, it sounded very much like cheating, from your conversation.” Sirius agreed.

(Y/N) finally calming down, spoke up. “We were talking about chocolate.” She looked at Remus lovingly, squeezing their joined hands.

“I was mad at her for eating our last piece of chocolate in our stash.” Remus explained.

“What?!” Sirius and James exclaimed.

“Yeah, this morning when he went out to grab eggs, I accidentally ate the last chocolate bar we had.” (Y/N) admitted. “And last month, I found a wrapper of our last chocolate bar hidden under our bed covers, after Remus said that he didn’t eat it. I had to throw out the sheets because some of the chocolate remaining on the wrapper wouldn’t wash out.”

“So all this time, you guys were talking about chocolate?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded.

She then proceeded to give him a loving kiss, before adding.

“I mean, if I was cheating on him, then I definitely wouldn’t have done it in our house of all places. Just kidding l-“

Remus shut her up with a kiss.


End file.
